


Smoking Agent

by ShadowWolf1802



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf1802/pseuds/ShadowWolf1802
Summary: Out of all of S.H.E.I.L.D only two people knew Delsin's secret. Is that about to change?Just a short one-shot no one asked for.





	Smoking Agent

"You did good in the mission Delsin," Daisy stated.  
"Yeah, but it would have been better if I didn't stall," Delsin replied.  
"Even highly trained agents stall Delsin" Daisy said as a gun shot went off. Instincts kicked in as I reached for my gun while scanning the area to see where the shot was fired from.  
"Delsin" said Daisy shaken voice. Delsin turned to face Daisy only to see she was holding her hand over the bullet hole in the side of her stomach. 

"Daisy!" Delsin screamed as he ran to her to catch her from hitting the ground. He laid her in the ground to treat the wound.  
"Coulson, Daisy been shot!" Delsin yelled into the comms as another shot went of just to the right.  
"What!?" Coulson shouted," I'll send an emergency evac, what is your location?"  
"Town Square. Hurry she is losing a lot of blood." Delsin replayed with worry thick in his voice.

"It hurts," Daisy said with a grunt of pain.  
"Its okay, Coulson is on his way, just hold on for me," Delsin whispered to her. Daisy's eyes started to droop shut.  
"Daisy, look at me, keep your eyes open," Delsin told her.  
"Hey I'm your SO I give the orders," Daisy argued weakly.  
"We can argue when we get back to base." Delsin said as another shot went off this time to the left of them.  
"Don't worry about me. Find the shooter that's an order Agent Rowe." She said with a serious tone.  
Delsin stood reluctantly and turned to find the shooter.

The sound of another shot filled the air as Delsin felt it go through his leg. Delsin fell to the ground with a shout of pain.  
"Delsin!" a weak voice shout for be hind him. He turn to see Daisy trying to sit up.  
"No Daisy don't move you'll only make your injuries worse." He told her as she laid back down with a sigh of defeat.  
The sound of a Quinn Jet could be heard but all Delsin could hear was his heart beat quickening as the bullet wound bleed more and more.

"Delsin!" Coulson shouted. Delsin turned just in time as Coulson threw something at him. With good reflexes Delsin caught the flying object. He was then realised that it was a smoke grenade.  
"Delsin I know you made a promise to yourself and to me but if you don't that shooter could hurt civilians and Daisy could die," Coulson explained over the comms. Delsin reached up with shaking hand and grabbed the pin with a quick pull the pin come out . Delsin let the grenade fall to the ground at his feet.

The grenade erupted filling the surrounding air with smoke. Delsin could feel his body call for the smoke, so he gave it what it wanted. He raised his hands and started to evaporate the smoke.

Delsin could feel his body getting stronger. He could feel the bullet wound healing. 

Once he had drained all the smoke from the air. He focused his strength to create a large smoke bomb. He directed the blast to the snipers position on top of the building. The blast sent the sniper backwards into a concrete wall and knocked unconscious.

After coming down from the high of his powers did Delsin finally remember Daisy.

He turned on his heel and rushed to Daisy, who lied nearly unconscious in Coulson's arms. Delsin skidded to next to Daisy. 

Delsin put his hand over Daisy's wound and focused his powers into healing her. Smoke started to spill from Delsin hands and Daisy's wound started to heal.

Daisy's eye shot open as her wound was fully healed but she soon lost consciousness.

Coulson looked up into Delsin's eyes, he could see the pain and guilt that Daisy will soon find out that he lied to her all this time.  
"She will understand Delsin," Coulson said with truth in his voice, "help me get her to the Quinn Jet."  
Without a word Delsin helped Coulson carry Daisy to the Jet. 

After placing Daisy on the med bed, Delsin sat down and was left with his thoughts. What if Daisy hated him for not telling her? What if Daisy never wants to speak to him again? Delsin could handle it he lost his best friend who he wanted to more than friends with.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfiction online so please leave a Kudos.


End file.
